Attack on Ginza
by Laser Major
Summary: What happens when a marble structure appears in the world of titans(Anime) and force the people there to fight? How will japan ally with a world on the brink of extinction? Can my OC's s work out a way to free their people? And can Hardy stop acting like an asshole(Jerk)?
1. Chapter 1

_Long ago, humanity was in a balance with war and peace. Both concepts intertwined with each other to protect for the ones that created them, humanity. While both concepts refused to be worshiped as deities, the two were allowed to help humanity by limiting their mental and physical abilities so there would not be mass blooded feuds. Wars were allowed to maintain death and peace was allowed to maintain life, but neither had full control of those mechanisms, only influence was the one to give choice to humanity so man to choose what to do with their lives._

 _Sadly the harmony of the choices humanity made was only stopped when the titans came, naked giant humanoid beasts with a unstable hunger for human flesh, they drove humanity into countless wars against them, many tried to negotiate with these massive creatures... only to be eaten by them, after battle and battle the titans were overpowering the humans, driving them to the brink of extinction. When all was but nigh, mankind built three-walls, 50-meters high and 10-meters thick, humanity's only defense and savior to fend off the titans. Its been 800 years since the wars on titans, now all that is left is pleads for hope._

 _Thus begins a new chapter for the universe._

"WAKE UP YOU MAGGOTS, THE ENEMY ISN'T GOING TO WAIT FOR YOUR CRAP SLEEP!" said Corporal Jean-Barro Haggrit, a 43-year old man, strong represented his personification as his facial features.

"Mmm, okay I'm getting up and dressed." said Cuuvo Himmori, a recent recruit enlisted for the scout regiments for Wall Maria to see possible reclamation of land.

"Cuv, come on man we gotta do our job if we defeat 'them'." said Jule Bell, best friend of Cuuvo since they lived in Maria when they were kids and their parents were decent folk, except for Jule's dad who got killed by one of 'them', the man did never really get to see his son and vice versa.

Cuuvo and Jule were part of Scout Unit-559, composed of 28 new recruits and 14 experienced members, totaled of 42 individuals who signed up to save and protect humanity. This was about average in the now broken human world, soldiers die to titans on a 40-43% and new recruits enter 20-25% to the military to reinforce the walls.

As Cuuvo, Jule, and the rest of the unit putted on their BDU's (Battle Dress Uniform's), they exited the cabin and organized themselves for role-call.

"Just another day huh Jules." asked Cuuvo. "Yup, though I heard from the higher ups that something happend on the north-face wall." replied Jule.

"What did yo-" before Cuuvo was interuppted by an "ATTENTION!" from Corporal J.B.'s voice startling most of the recents and straitened themselves."Good, now as I want you to know that you will be going through some unfamiliar training, along with different commanding officers so I want you all prepped and ready when we go to the main court yard in Maria, now that is done, as much as you have heard the rumors of an attack on the north-wall... its true." Everyone reacted suddenly by saying"What!?" Jean-Barro responded "QUIET!" and everyone halted the sudden panic. "As I said, there was an attack on the north-wall, luckily we fended them off, but they are not the enemy we are commonly facing. 2 weeks ago, an exploration unit found a marble building 42 kilometers by Maria's North-East section, a day later there was an unknown enemy army that was severely damaged by the titans that attempted to break though the north gate, we captured some prisoners and interrogated them. After getting though a difficult language barrier we learned that it was an expeditionary force called the Empire, a region beyond the marbled structure, their forces were composed of mainly humans, though the unknown force also brought what they called 'demi-humans', humanoid creatures with different features. Now as much as I can tell from your current thoughts we can send an expeditionary force through the 'Gate' and since this was a human force that the Walls have never seen, we cannot wage a war with the resources we have left, so the Wall's need you, Scout Unit-559, to venture into the 'Gate' with four other Scout Units and find those responsible for the intended invasion of our only Home. That is all, now prep for the end of this week to vunture forth, and remember..." Jean-Barro putted his fist on his right side of his chest "For Humanity." When done Unit-559's commander left.

Everyone did a parade rest, and began talking about the confirmed rumor about the 'Gate' and invasion force.

"Huh, so they finally made the confirmation." said Cuuvo looking at Jule "Yeah" he responded "Can't believe we aren't alone in this world, at least it puts us in ease that we aren't the only species in this world...you think these 'demi-humans' are matable and can help us defeat the titans?" "Jules! Really, you bring that up now!?" Cuuvo said. "Sorry man, different action, different world." Jule said. "Anyways, lets head head to training till end of this week." Cuuvo said. And Jule and Cuuvo walked to the training field for the up-coming day.

 **Thank you everyone who read my first fic, if you want more comment me on opinions and I will try my best to work on the next fic. I have seen and read the media of both genera's, so have fun everyone I hope you will dedicate more to this site and help the community grow.**

 **THIS IS LASER MAJOR: PACKAGE IS DEPLOYED, REQUEST V-TOL.**

 **COPY MAJOR: V-TOL READY, ROPE DEPLOYED.**

 **GOT IT: EVAC COMPLETE**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone Laser Major here with a update to both your favourite animes, I got a clear mind and inspiration for this stuff, so please hit that comment button with all you got. Without a further a do... lets start the show!**

 **THIS IS LASER MAJOR: ENEMY CONVOY IS FOWARDING**

 **COPY MAJOR: PREP AMBUSH THEN TAKE HVT**

 ***2 weeks later***

"Your Holiness, its been two full weeks since we sent an expeditionary force. Our armies were shattered by those giants, and when we cleared them out another enemy came throgh the Gate and built fortifications on Eudardis Hill, Alnus's twin." said speaker Lobo vas Marrim, a 38 year old man who gained Speakership of the House through cleverness is the Imperial Acadamy, sly was his features tell him but his voice sounded that of a strangled goat. "How will His Majesty save this Empire from those cannibalistic creatures and that annoying pestilence of an bandit army from the other world."

The Imperial Senate was a old Roman/Mid-Western Euorpean looking senate, with its mix of European cultured ethnicity's. Many of these styles come from the gods opening the Holy gate to other worlds, allowing the Sandrean's to conquer these worlds, sadly the Empire went into a world where they were forxed to eat their defeat, both figuratively and literally. These giants, Molt the Emperor thought? What could they want?

"And what of the Men in Green?" Molt said to Lobo.

"Um, well my Emperor. Our armies have been cut to 40% availability and the Men in Green have also biult fortifications on Alnusand both armies have reserves to counter us to the senate." said Speaker Lobo.

"Then we push for another attack!" said a senator. "Are you crazy. We nearly lost our capital army!" said another senator.

Rabble, rabble, complain. All those senator's did until Molt raised his hand and yelled "Enough!", thus the in fighting stopped.

"If we are to stop this army from reaching our home's then we shall use our vassals to defeat both enemies." Molt said. "Your majesty, you and I both know there is going to be imperial blood on your hands. Lets hope you are right." Lobo said, " Hm, by the way Lobo. Where is Speaker Marquis?" Molt siad with hidden concern. Lobo replied "Marquis went to the Northen Mountains to repell some rebellions within demi-human tribes. He left a week a go by your command with a few thousand soldiers." "Ah, thank you Lobo. It's not easy dealing with in-fighting while controlling the Empire in one day." Molt said.

-'-'-

 **2 weeks earlier**

Cuuvo and Jule couldn't beleive for the day Scout-Unit 559 was going to have. Other Scout-units are assembled in the East face of Wall Maria, ready for the expedition and the one's responsible for attempted invasion of Maria. As soon as every scout-unit greeted each other a man in his fifties with facial of mutton-chops connected to a lower guard beard, hallow oak dark eyes, and a voice that force the serious side of nobles.

"ATTENTION! TROOPS!" he said, all groups quickly focused and did parade present. "*Good*I want to congratulate you to come to this expedition and judge order of **Our** only home. As you greeted yourselves to the other scout-units, I will explain who they are: Scout-Unit 453, this unit was resposible for spotting and capturing the invaders, they will be led by 2nd Lt. Gorth Dorrith. Scout-Unit 115, this unit was contacted by flare for reinforcement of 453, they will be led by Col. Joseph Klien. Scout-Unit 636, this unit is assinged as fortifications and artillery placement, including black powder weapons, they will be led by Sgt. Major. Aleks Matthews. Scout-Unit 190, this unit volunteered to join the expedition and hopes to establish peace with the other side, this unit will be led by Capt. Leonardo Eien. Lastly, we have Scout-Unit 559, they are on request tobe reinforcements and contact with the Walls, this unit will be led by Col. Gen. Lucas Omar Volks. All Scout-Units will be led by me, Command General. Euthas Mavé Domack. Remeber, we don't have the resources to wage a full-time war, and few scouts from Rosé gave intel that there is a hill and we have enough resources to build and hold until the Military Regiment comes. Now a moment of silence for the fallen by the titans, then we ride in 30." With that Comm. Gen. Euthas M. Domack lef the front of the east gate of Maria.

Cuuvo, a trainee now to reinforcer, at least humanity gets a second chance to fight the titans and hopefully this 'Empire' can help defeat them 'them'.

Jule however was daydreaming of the different demi-humans on the other side, he grew fond squirrels and he herd stories when little about a land filled with exotic animals. He hopes to see and posibly flirt with a squirrel/ human hybrid girl.

As soon as the moment of silence was complete, all scout-units did a parade set and by orders of their leaders they marched out of Maria east-north to the marble structure. It was an amazing sight, half the expeditionary force was on horseback and heading off to bring hope to the walls. When civil wars end, unity is embraced. That is the power humanity controls, negative factors will happen but all man needs to do is conjoin.

-''-''-

 **Japan's POV**

"This is reporter Nakashi Homonì talking live from Ginza, Japan." said a 20 year old, chestnut hair brown woman, in a grey businesses suit with a F cup breast size. "It was a normal evening around the city until marble structure materialized into existence, right after that a roman style army came through and attacked the nearby populace. Authority's slowed down the invading army inside the imperial palace turned fortress. Luckily the nearby state guards came with military equipment and decimated the invading army, any survivors of the foreign army or populaces are being taken care of by military medical teams. The killed or missing have not been reported as the remains the 'army' are still in the city. Military personnel are telling of those nearby to stay in view only to Ginza authority's and those who remain at home to stay until the saying 'ALL CLEAR'. This is reporter Nakashi Homonì signing off."

What a day has it been. Itami thoght he was gonna get lucky and be at the Djokushi, but 'no' the universe had to be a jerk amd put a marble building on the crossing guard of Ginza. Not also that an impostor army of ancient Rome had to come out and attempt to conquer Japan. And his favorite convention closed when the raiding started.

*Why, the three major God's why* Yogii though.* What have I victimized you for Kami's!*

"Well, beat I get out of these clothes and talk with superior." Yogii said. "Still, does this confirm the pocket dimension theory those pencil-heads are talking about. If so, why would it be created?"

"Four-ton 15, come in Four-ton 15..." the ham radio on Itami's desk said. Itami picked up the reciever, "This is Four-ton is, what is the word Celestial?" he said.

"Four-ton 15, we have new anomalies in Ginza. I repeat, we got next wave of bandits over." HQ said "You will rendezvous with your assigned unit in north-west section of Ginza station, report and detain the situation as possible over."

"Copy, Celestial. Unit rendezvous and detain threat. Over and out." Itami said. *New threat? What is this new threat? A poser ancient Egypt.*he thoght.

 **Hey guys and gals, Laser Major here with a up date to Attack on Ginza. I know it is alittle short but this is a good work that came to mind, so I will be busy with work and making new works of this in a couple of days. So please hit that comment page as you read this.**

 **THIS IS LASER MAJOR: CONVOY IS SECURED AND RESISTANCE DEALT WITH**

 **COPY MAJOR: FLARE GREEN FOR TRANSPORT, FOWARD AND OUT**


End file.
